


Can You Hear Me?

by Faestae



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Console Sex (just go with it), Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Vaginal Sex, female oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faestae/pseuds/Faestae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's troubled--you could tell. And while General Hux was on Starkiller presenting the true power of the First Order, Ren stayed behind and it was your chance to prod him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Hear Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Request: I was wondering if you could do a fic where the reader is like, a female knight of ren or sith, and Kylo is thinking of going back to the light side but she tries to keep him in the dark? 
> 
> I am SO SORRY this became smut. I blame @bestwithalisp she gave me an absolutely wicked idea and I ran off with it. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

You knew exactly where he would be, and when the doors to the bridge hissed open, you were not wrong.  
  
Standing with his back to you, Kylo Ren was staring out into space from the large view port. Around him, several officers of the Finalizer were overseeing daily operations, minding their work, even when you entered.  
  
It was a pulling that drew you there. Not towards you, but away from you. It wasn’t the first time, either. There was a reason he kept you around for so long, despite his tendency for solitude. You were honed in to his Force; bonded indefinitely. You had felt him slipping for weeks and now it was time to speak with him–privately.  
  
Down on Starkiller, Hux was preparing his speech renouncing the New Republic; preparing to scream at the top of his lungs while the inhabitants of the Hosnian System unknowingly spent their last moments alive.  
  
But Ren was here, overseeing matters on the Finalizer stayed behind to witness the event from the comfort of his flagship.  
  
With his hands behind his back, he was trembling, and you sensed it when you stopped.  
  
“Miss your shuttle to Starkiller, commander?” you announce your entry with sarcasm, but he already knew you were there. The officers raised their heads then looked down quickly.  
  
He turns his head towards his shoulder, and after a few hissing breaths, he turned his eyes forward again to the view port with a grunt,  
  
“Leave us.”  
  
The officers hurried out without protest.  
  
Finally, you were alone, just the echo of the door sliding shut, and of your approaching footsteps.  
  
“I had an audience with the Supreme Leader,” you say gently after a long instance of silence.  
  
He shifts in place.  His Force presence rejected yours, but you pressed forward still.  
  
You take another step forward, “This awakening in the Force. You’ve felt it, haven’t you?”  
  
Ren doesn’t reply, just raises his eyes back to the view port. His trembling is becoming more prevalent, you can feel it on your own skin.  
  
“Shouldn’t you be elsewhere?” he deflects your advance, but you’ve already met him. You stand beside him at the console, gazing out of the view port.  
  
“I go where I am needed.”  
  
He turned his mask to you, but you don’t return his gaze. Silence between you suggested an agreement. You had felt him screaming for you in the darkness while nightmares kept his eyes awake during the night. And even now, even he knew, he needed you.  
  
You address him again, without taking your eyes off of the stars outside, “It’s the light, isn’t it?”  
  
He lowers his head, taking the inside of his cheek between his teeth. Respecting his silence, you wait for him to gather himself. He inhaled and swallowed down his hesitation, adjusting his shoulders.  
  
“Off,” you say firmly.  
  
He obeyed. With a click, the respirator hissed and in one swift motion, his handsome face was freed, hair falling around his ears. The helmet falls to the floor. He hesitates to look at you, eyes trying to focus on your face. You see the bags under his eyes.  
  
Ren finally turns away, “It calls to me.” he mutters, gritting his teeth. “In my mother’s voice. It’s all I hear.”  
  
He missed his mother, that was something you’ve always known, but to see it manifest on his face. You considered sympathy for him.  
  
Snatching his cowl by the front, you yank him toward you. The palm of his hand falling against the console, he braces himself over you as you lean back.  
  
“I’m calling for you too,” you whisper.  
  
He’s dazed by you, his sleepless eyes channeling the images of your slender face back and forth across his mind, forcing himself to drown the thoughts of his mother.  
  
“Can you hear me?”  
  
Ren’s eyes spoke for him, staring deep down into yours, begging for liberation; for a descent. You were his Dark Side, and as he brushed your noses together the grip on your robes turned his knuckles white.  
  
He’s pushing you back into the console, leaning over you, easing you up against the controls. Desire is shaking the heat between your lips. He’s trying to kiss you, but he’s trapped, his lips open slightly, panting. You push your hands up into his hair, dragging your fingernails on his scalp.  
  
Breathing him in, you draw the oxygen away from between you, forcing him to come closer. Your lips brush and his lip twitches in anticipation. It’s dizzying, and you can feel his influence pressing against you. His gloved hands reach for your leg, pulling your robes away and revealing your flushing skin.  
  
He watches you run your tongue along your lip, pushing his hand up your hips. Bare. Ren exhales softly onto your mouth, and without hesitation, he shoves you back by the hips into the console.  
  
Like lightning, pleasure electrifies you. Bodies flush, he pushes hard against you, rubbing every fiber of his trousers against your sex.  
  
You gasp, and with your lips apart, you smirk, drawing your bottom lip into your mouth, “Show me, Ren,” you whisper. He breathes in your challenge, growling before thrusting a second time. With your eyes fixed on him, you moan; a challenge to subdue you.  
  
 His pace is slow and aggressive, alternating stimulating your folds, and dipping in to catch your lips. Every time he missed, he rubs you hard with his erection, reveling in the pleasure that tore through you. You brace yourself, one hand behind you, the other around his neck as he pinned you. His hands slip around your rear, pulling your hips closer to his. Desperately, he hikes your skirts to the waist, revealing your womanhood to his budding desire.  From the console radio, Hux’s voice was bellowing through the white noise of space, into the bridge of the Finalizer,  
  
_“Today is the end of the republic!”_  
  
The harder he pushed you, the harder he hungered for your mouth.  
  
_“The end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder!”_  
  
He leaned into you and you arched your back, letting your hips slide into his. Friction from his trousers vibrated against your folds and you moaned onto his mouth. He was forced to come closer, using his other hand to shove your thigh out.  
  
_“At this very moment, in a system far from here, the New Republic lies to the galaxy while secretly supporting the treachery of the loathsome Resistance!”_  
  
Snarling he pushed you harder still, frustration in him building until the stabbing in his trousers strained the fabric. Each thrust was like a match, skidding across its striker, sending intense sensations into your chest; ripping through your body like a wildfire.  
  
_“This fierce machine which you built, upon which we stand will bring an end to the Senate, to their cherished fleet!”_  
  
Rage bubbled in him, and he gripped you with everything he had, drilling you harder and harder into the console. You moans mingled between your lips  like magnets itching to meet. He fumbled with his pants, trying to grind you and free his erection all at once.  
  
_“ALL REMAINING SYSTEMS WILL BOW TO THE FIRST ORDER–”_  
  
Lips met furiously, and he inhaled you eagerly with a moan that vibrated between your legs.  
  
_“–AND WILL REMEMBER THIS AS THE LAST DAY OF THE REPUBLIC!”_  
  
From behind the glass, a red light flashed the colors of a focused super nova. Ren shoved his cock inside of you with an aggravated grunt. You slipped down onto him, breaking the ravenous kiss to look down at him disappear inside of you. He grabs your chin, forcing you to stare into his eyes, glistening red with the light of Starkiller’s blast.  
  
The galaxy streaked red, beams shooting at light speed to the Hosnian System. it was seconds before their obliteration, and Kylo Ren was inside of you up to the hilt without removing a single article of his clothing.  
  
The urgency of his thrusts were pressing you and the longer you tried to hold out, the stronger his grip on you became. Every moan hitched as you were drilled closer and closer to your climax, the speed of his fucking accelerating, until each thrust was agonizing. He held tight to your chin, gritting his teeth, staring deep into your eyes. The Force swelled around him, lifting the hair off his shoulders, raging in his eyes like a storm. You brace yourself against the icy glass as Ren leaned forward, taking your neck in his teeth. You hand slams against the control console, illuminating three different buttons, your bare bottom smearing the drippings of your womanhood on the screens and knobs.  
  
You came to the distant sound of rumbling disaster. Thousands of life forces disappearing in an instant and you cried to the ceiling, blood running down your bare collar. The Force surged around you both, throwing his helmet and any loose items back from the center of your sexual gravity.  
  
Pressing his head against the wounds in your shoulders, he fights back a howling moan that erupts through gritted teeth. Yanking himself out, he came in your folds, warm and white, dripping from your sex onto the console.  
  
Ren fell to his knees, burying his face in your thighs. He ran his tongue along the knobs and buttons of the console before lapping greedily inside your exhausted womanhood, letting it swirl around your swollen clit.  
  
Raising his eyes to you, you see the Dark Side again. It’s stronger now, feeding off the victory against the Republic. The chaos of the First Order is burning inside of him, and when he stands up, you wipe his lips with your thumb.  
  
He catches your hand in his wrist, panting, “Now get out,”  
  
You grin, “Yes, commander,”


End file.
